1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to harmonic distortion compensation and, more particularly, to pre-distorting a power line communication (PLC) waveform to compensate for undesirable harmonics in the generated PLC waveform.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power Line Communications (PLC) is a technology for utilizing power lines, such as the existing commercial AC power grid infrastructure, to communicate data between devices coupled to the power lines. Relevant regulatory requirements for PLC signal distortion are difficult to pass, and often the output power has to be limited to pass the relevant specifications.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for efficient PLC signal distortion compensation.